


Light to the Dark

by PhanAssassin4



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Existential Crisis, Feels, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanAssassin4/pseuds/PhanAssassin4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan locks himself in his room to have a existentialists crisis.Phil then persists Dan lets him in until he eventually kicks the lock in enough to get in. Angst fluff and smut happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light to the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors and spelling errors. Enjoy!

"Oh god, why today? Why now?" thought Dan as the thick black fog of a crisis started to cloud his mind. He tried to shove the dark mood back but it didn't seem promising. It'd been so long and he'd thought it'd been getting better. But no. He stared blankly at the door, hoping if he thought hard enough Phil would arrive back and make him feel better. Phil always helped, his bright eyes bringing back the light that left whenever he felt down. But today there wasn't that ray of light to help. As the tears began to fog is vision he sprinted across the flat towards his room, clicking the lock behind him. The last thing he wanted now was Phil to walk on him in the state he was now. He flopped onto his bed bundling himself into a cocoon of bedding. The flow of tears intensified as the he fell deeper into the pit. "Why can't I do anything right. What's wrong me with me? I'm such a fuck up." he yelled at himself inside his head, his demons that once hid in the shadows, coming out to play.  
" I give up. I'm fucking done. I can't do this anymore. Nobody would care if I wasn't here anyway." he screamed, out loud now. The fog in his head thickened, whirlpooling around him like an endless abyss. Suddenly his mind flickered to the subject that normally made him feel better. Phil. But today it wasn't.  
" Where are you Phil? When I need you the most?" he sobbed grabbing his pillow and sinking his face down into it.  
" Even Phil will die one day Dan. Everybody you love will." his demons cackled, similarly to hyenas. This sent Dan deeper into his pit of despair. His Phil, his left hand man and the man he was head over heels for would one day no longer be there. Of course Phil didn't know that, he could never tell him. Phil didn't even know Dan wasn't straight. But yet he still couldn't stop him shivering under any touch or glance. But even if Phil wasn't straight, there'd be no chance he'd love him. Dan glanced over himself in the reflection on his phone. He was nothing but ugly freak that didn't deserve anybody, let alone the beautiful Phil Lester himself. Out of all the ridiculous mistakes he'd ever made, his existence was the worst. He felt like he was swimming in a pool of tar, any effort he made to pull himself just sped up the sinking, it growing closer and closer to consuming him completely.  
" I'm just a jigsaw puzzle made with all the wrong pieces" he yelped like a hurt puppy. He felt like everything had snapped. They had won, the demons in his head had won. Now with out even thinking about it, he reached into his bed side cabinet reaching deep into the back to find what he was looking for. This happened whenever the demons won, he just became a vessel for them to afflict pain onto. Eventually he found was looking for, a large shard of glass with knife like edges. Dan wanted to run, to escape but how could he escape his own mind? Little had Dan heard the unlocking of the front door as Phil arrived home.  
" Hey Dan I'm back. Sorry it took me so long, I kept remembering things we needed. And don't worry I didn't forget your marshmallow fluff. I wasn't sure what flavour you wanted so I got both" called out Phil as he heaved the large bags into the kitchen. He was surprised when he didn't hear a response. He checked around the flat, maybe he was making a video. No they'd only just made on yesterday. As he walked towards Dan's room he started to hear Dan's weeps and yelps making him surge towards the door and knock.  
" Dan. Dan are you alright in there?" asked Phil placing his ear to the door.  
" Phil will never love you, you ugly pile of shit. Nobody will" yelped Dan, his voice slightly muffled by the door. What Dan loved him? How? He wanted to squee for joy but his mind was to distracted on what was happening inside Dan's.  
" Stop what your doing and let me in Dan. Don't hurt yourself" shouted Phil banging hard on the door.  
" Ah fuck, not now, not now" thought Dan pulling the shard away from his soft ivory skin, the red liquid seeming through in little bubbles. He grabbed a hoodie and threw it on. Among sure the sleeves were just low enough to hide the cuts.  
"I'm coming in" yelled Phil kicking the door knob with a surprising amount of strength sheering it of the door. Even more surprising was when he pushed the door it came open, the lock smashed to smithereens. He sprinted over to the bed where Dan was laying, his eyes puffy and blood shot.  
" Oh god. Calm down its fine. It's fine." cooed Phil consoling Dan in his warm embrace. " What happen?"  
" I was alone and got thinking and I missed you and I don't know and I'm sorry" rambled Dan his words rushed and barely audible. Phil tightened his embrace transferring his heat into Dan, their bodies flush together. My lights back thought Dan as the dark mood began to fade away. As they slowly gathered themselves from the embrace Phil looked down at hands wrists the blood leaving dark red stains on the hoodie sleeve.  
" Dan. What's that? Oh my goodness. No" exclaimed Phil rolling up the sleeves of the hoodie revealing the slashes, the blood flowing slow but thick. " Let me get you some bandages I'll be right back". He sprinted out the room into the bathroom racking up into the cupboard for whatever he could find. Once he'd found some he ran back to Dan who had begun sobbing again as he held tightly onto the wounds. After bandaging them cuts up Phil stared deep into Dan's chocolate eyes.  
" Dan what's the matter? Tell me please." Phil pleaded grabbing a hold of Dan's hands the feeling sending shivers down Dan's spine. With that he opened up, the emotions exploding out of him like a shaken champagne bottle. As Phil listened his eyes grew wider and wider as the realisation of what Dan had to go through hit him. He clutched Dan close when he's finished not feeling pity for him but a new indescribable level of love. Like seeing behind the sick and fake smile Dan did whenever he was upset, had opened another little piece of this heart making it swell once more. After about half an hour Dan released Phil from his grasp only to have Phill cup his face and bring him in for a sweet and tender kiss. It was nothing they'd ever experienced before and for a moment it was just Dan and Phil, nobody else and nothing else but the butterflies in their stomachs. They pulled away, their cheeks flushing deep crimson.  
" Phil I ..." Dan sputtered only to find himself interrupted by Phil crashing there lips together for another more fiercely passionate kiss. He licked across Dan's bottom lip for access for his mouth Dan parting them willingly, their tongues working in perfect harmony. Phil brought Dan's slender hips closer to him sending Dan backwards onto his back yet not breaking their beautiful kiss. They broke of the kiss as Phil straddled Dan's hips pinning him down on the bed before peppering his neck with tiny kisses stoping a occasionally to suck bruises into his soft sapped skin.  
" God I love you Phil" breathed Dan his eyes hooded and darkening with lust.  
" I love you too" mumbled Phil his head still buried in Dan's neck. They worked together to get undressed, the once neat and sweet kiss turning rough and sloppy. His stared down at Dan's dainty form below him, his lips curling into a sexy smirk before latching onto Dan's right nipple making him release a low moan. Dan gasped as he felt Phil's hot full wet lips suckling the first hardened nub before taking in the other, Dan reaching down and entangling his fingers in Phil's ebony hair. Phil trailed down the Dan's velvety torso littering it with gentle kisses until he reached the band of his Sonic boxers where he took the the elastic between his teeth and tugged releasing Dan's length from its confinement. Phil licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes lusting yet loving. His hands grasped the base of Dan's length while he licked the head teasing him before closing his lips around it. Dan moaned and raised himself so he could watch his lover work. Phil's skill were impressive as he was able to take the entirety of his length without problem also as if he'd done it before as he continued to run his tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock Dan's hips bucking upwards making Phil chock and glare up at him.  
" Opps sorry" said Dan as reaching down so he could run his fingers through his luscious dark hair ,as Phil continued to suck and lick at him. But he could tell that he was getting close so he pulled off with a satisfying pop causing Dan to make a loud disgruntled grunt. Just as Dan was about to complain about him stopping Phil flung himself of the bed landing in a sprawled pile before disappearing into his room. "What's he up to?" thought Dan just as Phil slinked into the room like a lion hunting its prey. He threw a small tube onto the bed beside Dan before he leapt onto the bed straddling his hips, grabbing the bottle and squeezing a ample about into this hands before reaching down and rubbing over Dan's entrance gently making him moan long and low. Slipping one figure inside him Phil pushed releasing several obscenities for Dansu mouth then proceeding to thrust back onto the figure. This pattern repeated with Phil adding another figure every few thrusts and watching in awe at his beloved fucked his figures so obviously craving the feeling it provided. Snapping out of his haze Phil pulled his figures out once again causing another confusion and anger sound to escape Dan's mouth.  
" Phil for fucks sake. Need... You ...Now!" exclaimed Dan his need for friction eradicating any ability to form sentences.  
"You know the saying good things come to those who wait". said Phil mischief lacing his every word.Yes I know the saying Dan thought to himself as two large hands flipped him so he was on his, knees ass in the air. Before he had anytime to question he heard the cap of the lube click open as Phil lathered up his cock then proceed to place it just brushing his entrance. With little warning pushed in concentrating on not releasing straight away from the sheer heat and tightness. Leo gasped loudly in shock but quickly melted releasing a long shaky breath. The rhythm started slowly Phil sheathing all of his length before pulling back only leaving the tip inside, teasing Dan just enough to send him insane ,his hips desperately bucking back for more.  
Then Phil increased the speed sending Da into a frenzy his nuckles becoming white from gripping the bed sheets as he thrusted himself back hard into  
Phil. The sounds of pants, moans and slapping skin filled the room as the rhythm became even faster and even harder. Phil slowed slightly and readjusted his angle which the sent him smashing into Dan's prostate causing to scream out Phil's name loud enough for the floors below to hear. He was sure that they would receive a noise complaint at that rate but couldn't care less about it as he continued to fuck his lover into the mattress. As there releases grew closer the rhythm picked up ,against the skin of there legs bright red from slapping so hard and their breathes becoming shorter and heavier. With a yell of his lover name Phil released. Hard. Inside Dan causing him to twitch slightly. Shaking he pulled out once again to the exasperation of Dan  
"Please Phil. So close. Need to cum. Now" panted Dan once again struggling to form full sentences.  
"Oh you will you. Right now" explained Phil grabbing Dan and flipping him again before leaning down from his haunches and placing a soft kiss on the tip of Leo's throbbing cock. In a burst of bottled emotions Dan emptied himself over Phil's face and chest, the white liquid dripping down as he brought his head up to smile at his new lover.  
"See? Told you" smiled Phil the sexy smirk from earlier returning as he licked his lips and scraped the rest of Leo's release and licking it of his fingers. As a wave of sudden exhaustion hit him he flopped to the side next to Dan leaving a small tender kiss on his forehead.  
" You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for" confessed Dan snuggling up as close as he could to Phil as he draped an arm around bringing him into spoon. Dan automatically shrunk into the little spoon Phil's embracing surrounding him in warmth. After only minutes only there light snores filled the room, both of them drifting of to fact that everything had changed.


End file.
